


The Babysitter King

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [30]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I hate naming things, don't make me name things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Thorin babysits his nephews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter King

It only took five minutes for Thorin to realize why Dís had sported such a mischievous smile on her face when she left with her husband.

He had bid them farewell, off to care for her husband's ill mother in the next town, and turned around to find two sets of wide eyes staring at him from over the dining table. He had crouched closer to the level of his nephews and offered what he hoped was an inviting smile, and that was all it took to find himself with an armful of giggling dwarrows.

Once Fili and Kili were comfortable with him, the pranks began. Fili would hide and Kili would shriek that he had lost his brother, and he and Thorin would have to go on an epic quest to find the wayward elder brother, who was unnaturally good at picking hiding places. They would tug on his shirtsleeves and demand lessons with their wooden play-swords, then gang up on him when his back was turned, tackling him to ground and getting all three muddy. Although they didn't whine at his feeble attempt to make supper, he saw faces exchanged between them when they thought he wasn't looking. And he didn't even want to think about what it had taken to get the boys bathed and in bed; he was soaked to the bone with splashed bathwater and he feared his sister's bathroom would never be the same.

But when all was said and done and the boys were in bed, Fili grabbed his hand as he was kissing their foreheads goodnight and begged him to stay, to tell them a story or sing them a song, and Thorin lost himself in their sleepy and pleading eyes. He found himself sighing and slipping between his nephews on the bed, the two cuddling up to his chest, tiny balls of sleepy heat at his sides.

Thorin got an arm around each FIli and Kili, their heads cradled against his chest and Kili's thumb sneaking into his mouth, although he ought to have outgrown the action years before, and sang to him the songs his mother had filled the halls with, songs of his childhood and his mountain, which the boys had never seen, and when he was finished and his nephews snoozing in his arms, he couldn't quite bring himself to move from their grasp and risk awakening them.

And so when Dís returned with her husband in the wee hours of the mourning, this is how she found her boys and her brother, her king, asleep in her sons' bed, and it made the Blue Mountains feel just that much more like home.


End file.
